


Million reasons

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: One song series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: I've got a hundred million reasons to walk awayBaby, I just need one good one to stay.Abigail Duhon- Million ReasonsRight after the fight in 6B. Theo drives Liam home and what should've happened in the elevator finally happens.





	Million reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it quickly, so there might be a ton of mistakes in there. Please leave a comment if you notice anything. And tell me what you think about the work generally. :D  
> Thanks :3

“So, we're here” Theo announced as he parked the track in front of Liam’s house. 

Liam slowly looked up, taking a deep breath. It was a crazy day. They beat Monroe, they beat Anuk-Ite. And now he was suppose to just walk in there and pretend in front of his parents that nothing happened. That he had a nice day with his friends. 

He knew his parents were suspecting something. It wasn't just kids at school that were affected by the Anuk-Ite, it was the whole town. And sure, Liam knew that his parents loved him, but he could sense how they got a little uneasy when he was around. Even if they didn't know what he was. But now with the Anuk-Ite gone, he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. 

“We're here” Liam finally agreed with a small sigh. 

“Everything okay?” Theo asked. It was weird to hear Theo actually ask that, but over time Liam got used to the fact that the chimera cared about him just a little more than he cared for the rest of the pack.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine”Liam assured. He had the worst part behind him. “I’ll see you around” He finally said grabbing the door-handle.

“Goodbye, Liam”. It was quiet. So quiet that a human probably wouldn't even hear it. Liam froze in his movement and then slowly turned to look at Theo. It wasn't ‘see you around’. It didn't sound like ‘we’ll see each other soon’. It was a ‘we’ll never see each other again so thank you for everything and good luck with your life’ kind of goodbye.

“You're leaving?” Liam asked, almost as quiet as Theo’s previous words. The older boy sighed deeply before he looked over at Liam. 

“Yeah, tonight. Right now, actually” Theo admitted, looking over at Liam. There was a silence, so the chimera smirked “Come on, Liam. Don't pretend that you're going to miss me” he teased.

“Why?” Liam asked instead. He didn't understand, they just won what could be easily called a war and now Theo was just going to leave? That made no sense. 

“Because” Theo let out a long sigh “There's nothing here for me anymore. I was suppose to leave yesterday but then I thought about you fighting them alone and-” he stopped himself, as if he’d already said too much and let out another sigh. This one was a little bigger. “Look, I have about a hundred million reasons to leave” he finały said.

“What about the reasons to stay?” Liam asked. Even he was surprised at how high pitched his voice was. Sure, he and Theo weren't best friends or anything, but they saved each other's lives so many times. Liam suddenly realized that he actually couldn't imagine his life without Theo in it.

“I don't have any” Theo said and bit his lower lip, looking down at his hands that he kept on his lap. He was playing with his fingers almost nervously. “But maybe if I just had one good reason to stay… “ he finally whispered. 

Liam hummed as he watched the other. Theo was good at keeping his heart still, it was something he mastered a long time ago. But his chemo signals… Liam could smell the nervousness on the other teenager. Liam has never seen Theo like that. So vulnerable. So real. Maybe Theo was simply too tired to keep his mask on any longer. It was a wild day. 

Before Liam could stop himself he reached over, putting his hand on the back of Theo's neck. The older teenager looked up quickly, surprise in his eyes. It was obvious that the chimera had to stop himself from pushing the young werewolf hand away. Sure, they fought by each other's side, they even fought against each other, but they never touched. Not like that. 

Liam looked into those big, surprised green eyes and did what he wanted to do back in the elevator before the door opened way too soon. He leaned in and kissed Theo.

At first the chimera seemed paralyzed with surprise but then he quickly relaxed and melted into the kiss, his hand moving to Liam's waist and pulling the younger boy closer.

Liam moved closer to the other, his hand moving from the back of Theo's neck to his hair when their tongues came into play. 

Liam always thought he might be bi. Sure, once in a while he met a guy that was insanely attractive, but he always thought it was normal. Mason was gay, but Liam heart him talk about some pretty girls sometimes. Sure, in a eye-pleasing way, not in a sexy way, but still. Now though, with Theo’s tongue in his mouth, he was 100% sure of that.

Before he knew it, he made his way on Theo's lap, his knees on each side of Theo's thighs. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that they almost died today, the fact that he was holding his bi feelings in for so long, or maybe just the fact that he was making out with Theo freaking Raeken, but he just wanted more and he found it impossible to stop himself.

Especially when Theo's hand moved to his ass and squeezed it. Liam could feel the chimera’s cheeky smirk against his lips, especially when a moan escaped the werewolf’s mouth. 

It would probably go on for a lot longer if it wasn't for a knock on the window. Liam pulled back from Theo and jumped back on his own seat when he saw who it was. For a moment Liam just stared at the man with his eyes wide open, before Theo finally pulled himself together and opened the window. 

“Good evening, Mr. Geyer. It's nice to meet you” The older boy said, giving the man the most polite smile he could master at that moment. That charming bastard. 

Mr. Geyer raised an eyebrow at Theo, as he crossed his arms on his chest “Liam, your mom wanted me to tell you that you should come in for dinner. You can invite your… New friend” he said, clearly not wanting to talk about the situation at the moment. And Liam was really, really glad. 

When his step dad finally left, Liam could start breathing again. He looked at Theo and sat up from his almost lying position that he was in on the passenger’s seat. He gave Theo a questioning look. 

“I’ll stay” Theo finally said with a small smile. 

“For dinner?” Liam asked quietly. 

“For as long as you want me to” Theo whispered, reaching over and taking Liam’s hand. “You gave me a good enough reason” he added with a small smirk that made Liam want to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the first story of a "One song series" that I plan to make. I already have 2 other works for this series in mind, but I try to focus on Technicolor beat for now. We'll see.


End file.
